


Say Something

by ziallsexisthebestsex (bioshockgirl96)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioshockgirl96/pseuds/ziallsexisthebestsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles!" Dereks voice echoed through the vacant house, his voice coming back to his ears as he beat down every door. "Stiles!"</p>
<p>He could hear a heartbeat somewhere in the house that was distinctively different from the four others with him. They also yelled out and searched the house, all knowing the boy had to be here somewhere. </p>
<p>"Derek!" Isaacs panicked voice came from across the house. "Derek I found him!"</p>
<p>Before Derek even realized it he was running acorss the house, flying past everyone who almost stood still compared to him. When he reached Isaac he came to a halt at the look on the boys face. </p>
<p>"Isaac-" Derek started, but Isaac cut him off. </p>
<p>"In there." The beta said, eyes down on the ground like he didn't want to look at Derek. </p>
<p>He was about to say something to Isaac when red caught his attention. He instantly flinched before gazing to his right, and God was that a bad idea. He doesn't know how he didn't vomit right then and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

"Stiles!" Dereks voice echoed through the vacant house, his voice coming back to his ears as he beat down every door. "Stiles!"

He could hear a heartbeat somewhere in the house that was distinctively different from the four others with him. They also yelled out and searched the house, all knowing the boy had to be here somewhere. 

"Derek!" Isaacs panicked voice came from across the house. "Derek I found him!"

Before Derek even realized it he was running acorss the house, flying past everyone who almost stood still compared to him. When he reached Isaac he came to a halt at the look on the boys face. 

"Isaac-" Derek started, but Isaac cut him off. 

"In there." The beta said, eyes down on the ground like he didn't want to look at Derek. 

He was about to say something to Isaac when red caught his attention. He instantly flinched before gazing to his right, and God was that a bad idea. He doesn't know how he didn't vomit right then and there.

Stiles was in a far corner of the room, a puddle of blood underneath the boy, and the sound of labored breathing coming from him. "Oh my god." Derek whispered before running into the room and dropping to his knees beside his mate. "Stiles? Can you hear me?" He said as he gently picked up the limp body and cradled it against his chest. "Please Stiles."

The boy still didn't respond, his head rolling onto Dereks shoulder. He took his hand and cupped the back of Stiles head, moving his head slightly so Derek could look down at him. 

The boy was a mess, covered in bruises, cuts, and burns. But there was blood leaking out of a wound in Stiles side, and Derek could already tell it was too deep for even Deaton to fix. His shirt was also cut open and he could see the bruises forming where broken ribs had occured. The hunters must have left him here to die once they knew they couldn't get information out of the young boy. 

"Come on Stiles." Derek whispered, feeling the eyes of his betas behind him. "Please Stiles! Just-please just say something!"

The boy in his arms moved slightly, chest rising as if he was taking a deep breath. Then, in the smallest voice he said, "That's a song."

"What?" Derek said breathlessly as Stiles slowly began to open his eyes before he locked his eyes with the alpha above him. 

"That's a song..." Stiles whispered, the tiniest hint of a smile pulling at the boys lip. "Say something... It's a name... of a song."

"Stiles, what are you-?" Derek began to ask, but he was inturpted by Stiles suddenly taking a deep breath, and Derek could hear how much it hurt, but Stiles didn't stop.

"Say something I'm giving up on you." Stiles began, voice soft and quiet, almost too quiet for him to hear if he was human. 

"Stiles." Derek whispers, remembering the song. "Please-."

"I'm sorry that I... couldn't get to you." He contuines, despite Dereks plea. "Anywhere I... Would have followed you..." 

Stiles hit Dereks chest weakly with the one hand he could move, as if he was telling Derek to join him, and reluctantly he did. 

"Say something... I'm giving up on you." Derek begins, fingers running through Stiles hair, which happened to have blood in it.

"And I," Derek contuines, voice weak and rough as tears began to well in his eyes, "Will swallow my pride... You're the one that I love..." Derek had to stop, a lump growing in his throat, stopping any sound from coming through.

"Go on..." Stiles whispered, eyes slowly closing, breath becoming more fragile.

"And I'm saying goodbye." He was on the verge of tears now and he watched Stiles hand fall lifelessly onto the ground. "Say something I'm giving up on you... And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you." 

Derek watches and listens as Stiles breath almost becomes not existent, as well as his heartbeat. The boy below him had stopped singing and was now listening intensely to the way Dereks voice rose and fell with the words, but they were weak and fragile as he watched his mate slip away.

"Anywhere I would have followed you... Say something I'm giving up on you... Say sometime Im giving up on you.... Say something..." Derek finished as he watched Stiles take one more breath.

"I love you." Stiles mumbled, barley audible. 

And then he was gone, body completely limp, breath and heart stopped. But Derek didn't say anything, he didn't move to pick up Stiles and carry the boy out of the room. He simple sat there as he brought Stiles closer to his chest and kissed the top of the boy's head before tucking his head into the crook of the boys neck.

"I love you too." He whispered back, knowing the his words were falling on dead ears.


End file.
